1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting connection structure, and a rotary fitting type connector which electrically connects terminal fittings to each other using the terminal fitting connection structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 29 illustrates a terminal fitting connection structure disclosed in PTL 1 as below, and FIG. 30 illustrates a terminal fitting connection structure disclosed in PTL 2 as below.
In the terminal fitting connection structure of PTL 1, a contact spring piece 111 provided in a first terminal fitting 110 comes into pressing contact with a contact surface 121 provided in a second terminal fitting 120 such that the first terminal fitting 110 and the second terminal fitting 120 enter a state of being electrically connected to each other.
The first terminal fitting 110 in PTL 1 is a female type terminal fitting formed by press forming of a metal plate, and includes an electric wire connection portion 112 which clamps and connects an electric wire, and a fitting portion 113 having a rectangular tube shape to which the tip end portion of a male type terminal fitting is fitted. The fitting portion 113 having a rectangular tube shape nips the tip end portion of the male type terminal fitting between the contact spring piece 111, which is bent toward the inside of the rectangular tube from the front end of a lower wall portion 114 and extends in the axial direction of the first terminal fitting 110, and an upper wall portion 115 which opposes the contact spring piece 111. A contact portion 111a which comes into contact with the contact surface 121 is formed to protrude from the contact spring piece 111.
The second terminal fitting 120 in PTL 1 is a male type terminal fitting formed by press forming of a metal plate, and includes an electric wire connection portion 122 which clamps and connects an electric wire, and a tongue-shaped tip end portion 123 which is inserted into the fitting portion 113 of the first terminal fitting 110. The surface of the tongue-shaped tip end portion 123 functions as the contact surface 121 which comes into pressing contact with the contact spring piece 111.
In the terminal fitting connection structure of PTL 2, a contact spring piece 131 provided in a first terminal fitting 130 comes into pressing contact with a contact surface 141 provided in a second terminal fitting 140 such that the first terminal fitting 130 and the second terminal fitting 140 enter a state of being electrically connected to each other.
The first terminal fitting 130 in PTL 2 is a female type terminal fitting, and includes a substantially cylindrical barrel portion 132 which clamps and connects an electric wire, and a substantially cylindrical fitting portion 133 to which the tip end portion of a male type terminal fitting is fitted. The fitting portion 133 is formed of slits 134 formed at four points separated in the peripheral direction of the cylinder. Peripheral wall portions which are separated by the slits 134 and extend in the axial direction of the first terminal fitting 130 function as contact spring pieces 131 which can be deformed to be bent in the radial direction of the cylinder. A contact portion 131a which comes into contact with the contact surface 141 is formed to protrude from the inner surface of each of the peripheral wall portions that function as the contact spring pieces 131.
The second terminal fitting 140 in PTL 2 is a male type terminal fitting, and includes a substantially cylindrical barrel portion 142 which clamps and connects an electric wire, and a round bar-shaped tip end portion 143 which is inserted into the fitting portion 133 of the first terminal fitting 130. The outer peripheral surface of the tip end portion 143 functions as the contact surface 141 which comes into pressing contact with the contact spring piece 131.
[PTL 1] JP-A-2000-277197
[PTL 2] JP-A-2011-228061